Today Was A Fairytale
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Just a one-shot on how Edward and Bella spend their Valentine's Day. Edward is a vampire! Bella is human! Tons of fluff! EXB Please review! I gladly accept all types of reviews!


Chapter 1

BPOV

Today, I grumbled mentally, was Valentine's Day. Why am I complaining? Well, growing up without a boyfriend to spend the holiday with could have something to do with it. But this year, is a little differently.

This year, I have my vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen to spend it with. But why am I so grouchy? I don't know. I guess it's just the holiday itself. I'm so use to always hating it, that I hate it now.

I had originally planned on sleeping late today, considering it was Saturday, and watch sappy romance movies while eating Ben & Jerry's all day with Edward sitting next to me. But noooo….Edward just had to make plans today. Apparently this is his first Valentine's Day with his someone special, too. I was quite shocked at how he never had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day. Actually, come to think of it, I haven't ever heard of Edward ever having a girlfriend in his human years.

So when he told me how much it meant to him, I put on a happy face for him and agreed to the plans. I told him I would agree as long as he doesn't buy me anything. Did I get my wish? No! He dazzled me with his stupid gorgeous eyes until I agreed to let him buy me something, which then had me running around Port Angeles last night looking for the perfect Valentine's gift for him. I ended up getting him a picture frame that read, _forever_, in italics at the bottom. It was the only thing I could find on such short notice. Well, that and a small teddy bear that has a heart that says, _I love you,_ to go with it. In the picture frame, I had placed a picture of us from a few weeks ago. Esme had taken it without me noticing.

Edward and I were sitting on his leather couch, cuddling together. My head was on his chest, arms around his waist, my left knee hitched over his knees. Edward had both his arms around my waist, almost in a protective way. Both our eyes were closed, and we looked like we were asleep. It was one picture of myself that I actually liked, even though Edward was the beautiful one in the photograph.

So today, I have no idea what we're doing. Edward won't budge on telling me what we're doing. All he told me was to be up and ready to go at six. In the freaking morning! I have no idea why, but he better be making it up to me for me to drag my butt out of bed this early. I mean, it's bad enough I have to get up early for school, but on a weekend, that's just crazy. But whatever makes him happy.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I had on a dark blue dress, which Alice called and told me to wear, that was spaghetti strapped and stopped just above my knees. My hair was flowing down my back in gentle waves. I grabbed Edward's present and ran down the stairs, trying not to trip, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled, looking for my shoes. I grabbed my flats and slipped them on.

I grabbed the present, my jacket, and my purse and headed for the door. I yanked it open to find my own little piece of heaven standing on the porch. My heart sped up a little as I took in his appearance.

He had on a dark grey t-shirt that hugged his body very well, showing off all his muscles, and blue jeans. His hair was messy, as always. His golden eyes found mine and I smiled. He smiled that crooked smile back at me.

"These are for you," he said, passing me a dozen roses, which I had just noticed. I blushed and took them.

"Thanks," I said, moving aside to let him in.

When he was inside, I headed to the kitchen to find a vase. He followed after me, and stood in the doorway, watching me fill the vase up with water and putting the flowers in.

"I'm sorry if I look like a mess, today. I'm not use to getting up this early on the weekend," I said, smirking at him. He chuckled.

"No, you look very pretty today. You're perfect," he said, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So the flowers were my present?" I asked, hopefully. _Please say yes…._

"Nope. Ms. Swan, be ready to get spoiled today. The flowers are only the first present," he said, tapping my nose with his finger. A girl could dream, can't she.

"I wish you wouldn't spend so much money on me," I said. He just laughed. I maneuvered out of his embrace reluctantly and picked up his present from the table. I walked back over to him and gave him the picture frame and the teddy bear. He smiled down at me after looking at the picture frame.

"I love it. Thank you," he said, kissing my lips. It was quick, so I didn't have time to lock my fingers in his gorgeous hair. I pouted. He laughed.

"Come on. We need to get going," he said, leading me to the door with his free arm.

We walked out of the house, me locking it up, then headed to his car. He opened my door for me, then was back at the driver's side in no time.

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked when he peeled out.

"Nope. It's a surprise," he said, smirking at me. I sighed. This guy won't budge one bit.

We ended up driving for a while, even with Edward's driving. We stopped at a Starbucks and I got a double chocolate chip frappuccino. We ended up turning on the radio and listening to the soft music coming through the speakers. After and hour, I broke the silence.

"How much longer?" I asked, looking over at Edward. He smiled.

"We're here," he said. I looked out my window. All I saw was trees.

"Where's here?" I asked when he opened my door.

"You'll see," he said. He motioned to his back, but I hesitated.

"Uh, I'm kinda wearing a dress, incase you forgot. That won't really work out good," I said. He chuckled.

"Fine," he said, scooping me up in his arms. He held me bridal style. "Close your eyes," he said. I did as he said. I felt the wind hit us as we passed through the forest. After a few seconds, we came to a stop.

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked.

"One second, Bella," he said, setting me on my feet. He was gone for a minute, then back again. "Okay, now," he said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. This place was beautiful. It was almost an exact replica of the meadow back in Forks. But the only difference was that the sun wasn't shining, and instead of purple and blue flowers everywhere, there were red and pink flowers sprouting for the ground.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I said, looking back at him.

He chuckled. "It's alright. But I can't really say that, not with you standing here in comparison," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

I blushed and he kissed my cheeks.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked.

"I found it last week when I went hunting. I thought I'd bring you here," he said.

"Wow, Edward. Thanks," I said, looking up at him. He smiled down at me. He leaned down slowly and connected his lips with mine.

My hands automatically went up to his hair and locked into place. I stood on my tippy toes to deepen the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I answered, laying my head between his neck and shoulder. He led us over to a blanket that was laid out in the center of the meadow. There was a picnic basket sitting next to it.

He pulled out a big thing of pasta, which I ate hungrily. It was really good.

"This is really good," I said, eating it slowly to savor the taste.

"Good to hear," he said. He sat and watched me eat and then put the plate away when I was done. He then laid down and pulled me on his chest.

"Mhmmm….I could get use to this," I said, closing my eyes.

He laughed lightly. We were silent for a few minutes before we got into a light conversation about music and other different things. We just sat and talked all day, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, I'm curious," I said, drawing patterns on his shirt.

"What are you so curious about?" he asked.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend, you know….when you were human?" I asked, blushing, not meeting his eyes.

He pulled my chin up so I could look at him.

"If you really want to know, no. I didn't," he said.

"Why?" I just had to ask. How could someone like him not ever have a girlfriend before me?

"I don't know. I mean, there were girls that liked me and wanted me as their suitor, but nothing ever clicked with them. I never knew why until now. It's because I was waiting for you the whole time," he said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help it, I kissed him. But this time, instead of him pulling away, I did.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly.

"About five. We've been out here all day. It's sunset now," he said.

"I don't mind. We need to do this more often," I said.

"Your wish, my command. Oh, and I have one more present for you," he said, sitting upright. I groaned.

"Why do you feel the need to spend so much money on me?" I asked.

"I didn't spend any money on this present, I promise," he said.

Okay, now I was curious. He took a long, shaky breath, looking….nervous?

He looked towards the sunset, then back at me.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" he asked, nervous.

"Yeah," I answered slowly, wondering why he seemed nervous.

"And you know I would do anything for you. Even if that meant you wanted me to buy you the moon, I would buy it for you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Edward, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked, becoming nervous myself.

He took another breath and got something out of his pocket. He took my hands and placed something in them. I pulled the box towards me and looked at the soft, velvet box.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Open it," he said.

I did as he said. I gasped when I opened the lid. Inside, was a ring. But not just any ring, an engagement ring. It was golden, the band narrow, a big white diamond in the middle of four other diamonds, so there was five diamonds altogether. It was beautiful.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you please spend forever with me and become my wife?" he asked, taking the box and holding it in front of me.

I didn't know what to say. Well, I know what I wanted to say, but my mouth wouldn't form the words right.

"I….ring….Edward….yes!" I finally managed to say.

"What?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! I'll marry you Edward Cullen," I said, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him so deeply. He pulled me close and kissed me back.

"Oh, Bella," he said when we pulled away, "you've just made me the happiest man in the world." He slipped the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit.

"How did you not pay for this?" I asked, looking down at my ring.

"It was my mother's. My father bought it for her when he proposed to her," Edward said.

"I love it, Edward," I said, smiling at him.

"Well, we better get you back. It's almost dark," he said.

We cleaned up and Edward scooped me in my arms. The whole ride back, we sat in a comfortable silence, him holding my hand and kissing it every now and then. When we pulled up, he walked me to my door and kissed me night.

"I'll be back by later," he said, when we pulled away.

I nodded and walked inside after watching Edward drive away.

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat when I found a note from Charlie saying he was at Billy's and would be home late.

I was in the middle of eating some leftover lasagna when a words started hitting me. I ran upstairs and grabbed my guitar out from under my bed. I started playing the tune in my head and sang the words. In about thirty minutes, I was finished with the song.

I set my guitar on my bed when I heard someone climb through my window. Edward was at my side immediately.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want you to hear something. I just finished it, so don't laugh," I said, picking up my guitar. He nodded and waited patiently.

I started strumming the notes and began.

_Today was a fairytale  
__You were the prince  
__I used to be a damsel in distress  
__You took my by the hand and you picked me up at six  
__Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
__I wore a dress  
__You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
__You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
__Today was a fairytale  
__Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
__It must have been the way you kissed me  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was a fairytale  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
__You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
__Every move you make everything you say is right  
__Today was a fairytale  
__Today was a fairytale  
__All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
__Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
__Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
__Yeah yeah _

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
__It must have been the way you kissed me  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was fairytale  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
__I can feel my heart  
__It's beating in my chest  
__Did you feel it?  
__I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
__It must have been the way you kissed me  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
__It must have been the way  
__But can you feel this magic in the air?  
__It must have been the way you kissed me  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was a fairytale  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was fairytale_

I finished the song and smiled at Edward, who was smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"I love it," he said, kissing me.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Bella Swan, will you be my Valentine?" he asked.

"Forever," I said.

"Mhmmmm….that sounds just about right to me," he said. He kissed me then, making my heart go crazy. Today was definitely a fairytale.


End file.
